mystarakaramekioscampaignfandomcom-20200214-history
Time Line of Karameikos
Karameikos is part of a larger world, a world of lost empires and crusading armies, of sweeping change and great mysteries. This timeline serves in part to integrate the information of the official histories into this longer skein. There are hints of greater things beyond the borders of Karameikos here – this is intended, so feel free to take advantage of any “lost empires” and information presented in creating adventures. All dates are given in the Thyatian calendar, which is the (generally) universally accepted calendar of the Known World. Thyatian years date from the crowning of the first Thyatian emperor slightly over 1,000 years ago. Dates before that time are considered B.C. (Before Crowning or Before Coronation) and those after that date A.C. (After Crowning or After Coronation). A c. before the date stands for circa, meaning “about this time”; it discusses major trends and long-time empires. c. B.C. 5000: Oldest known civilization appears on Mystara – great elven empires in the distant south. c. B.C. 4000: Oldest known human civilization appears – the Oltecs far to the east. c. B.C. 3000: Rise of Blackmoor civilization to far north. Blackmoor wizards use highly advanced science beyond the capability of modern Mystarans. The area that will become Karameikos is gripped in an ice age. c. B.C. 2900: Gnomes claim their race was created by the Immortal Garal Glitterlode. c. B.C. 2500: Great Cataclysm, also known as the Rain of Fire. Major planetary disaster brought about by Blackmoor magical technology destroys Blackmoor and alters planetary climate. Oltecs and great southern elven civilizations destroyed. Elves migrate north. The Broken Lands are created at this time. c. B.C. 2100: First elves reach Karameikos. Nithian civilization arises. c. B.C. 1800: Dwarves claim their race was created by the Immortal Kagyar the Artisan. c. B.C. 1700: The Local Cataclysm. Elves living in what is now Glantri discover a Blackmoor device and accidentally detonate it. Resulting earthquakes and upheavals form the current shoreline of Karameikos and the Five Shires and create the islands that will become Minrothad and Ierendi. Glantrian elves flee Glantri. c. B.C. 1500: Nithians arrive in Karameikos. These people become the Traldar. Other clans spread into what is now Darokin. The jackal-headed Immortal Pflarr creates the Hutaakans. c. B.C. 1400: Within five generations of their arrival, the Traldar settlers have suffered enormous population losses and have reverted to a pre-agricultural lifestyle. They are contacted by and fall under the control of the Hutaakans. c. B.C. 1000: Western gnoll tribes invade Traldar territory. This is the time of Halav, Petra, and Zirchev. The Hutaakans retreat to their valley while the Traldar and gnolls practically annihilate one another. Alphatians create a magical islandkingdom to the far east. c. B.C. 800: Permanent settlements appear in Darokin. The Callarii elves settle in Karameikos. The elven nation of Alfheim is founded. c. B.C. 500: The Nithian Empire mysteriously vanishes – Immortals are held responsible. The Traldar people (now the Traladarans) are in the midst of their Dark Age. Communications between communities is infrequent, and the national epic of King Halav is the only thing that gives the people a sense of unity. B.C. 190: Alphatian Wizards conquer Thyatis. Within 200 years Thyatis grows in military power to overthrow Alphatians and establish their own empire. A.C. 0: The first Emperor of Thyatis, Zendrolion I, is crowned. The Traladarans begin a period of regrowth as trade is slowly established with southern peoples. Peaceable demihumans (the Callarii elves and the Highforge gnomes) continue to settle in Traladaran territories. c. A.C. 200: Dwarves from Rockhome arrive in Karameikos. c. A.C. 400: Village of Marilenev begins trading and enjoys slow, gradual growth. Thyatian clerics learn the “Song of King Halav” and commit it to writing for the first time. Traders bearing the curses of vampirism and lycanthropy settle in Traladara’s deep woods and flourish there. A.C. 488: Minrothad Guilds, a mercantile island nation south of Karameikos, is founded. A.C. 802: Plague year in the Known World, starting in Glantri. A.C. 830: neighboring Ylaruam drives out Thyatian Invaders. A.C. 858: Principalities of Glantri established. A.C. 900: Marilenev is a flourishing trade village of 500. Gabronionus IV, emperor of Thyatis, claims all of the Traladaran region as a Thyatian protectorate, conquers Marilenev, and renames it Specularum. A.C. 948: Stefan Karameikos III born. A.C. 970: Stefan Karameikos III exchanges ancestral lands with Thincol I, Emperor of Thyatis, for rulership of the Traladaran region. Begins building roads across the duchy and a military to protect it. A.C. 971: Marilenev Rebellion crushed. A.C. 979: Duke Stefan marries Lady Olivia Prothemian. A.C. 980: Adriana Karameikos born. A.C. 982: Justin Karameikos born. A.C. 986: Valen Karameikos born. A.C. 989: Baron von Hendriks invades the Five Shires, is repulsed.